Liztoful Boyfriend
by girljinn77
Summary: Liz suddenly finds herself in a post-war world where birds have taken over most of the planet. A disease runs rampant which threatens the lives of the remaining humans, but so do the birds! She finds herself having to attend high school with a bird she apparently has known her whole life. Liz must survive, learn, and kiss birds(?) in this brand new adventure!


Liz sat up, suddenly awakening in a cave. She looked around very confused.

"The fuck is this!?"

Her surroundings were completely unfamiliar as she quickly scrambled up off the ground. The wind howled outside and Liz thought she heard the faint sound of Christmas music in the background, which confused her even more. The opening of the cave was nearby and Liz made her way outside to find a little pigeon. The pigeon looked up at her.

"Hey Liz! Are you ready to go to school?" it asked her.

"School? I'll have to grab my ba-" Liz began, but then froze.

 _That pigeon just spoke to me,_ Liz screamed in her head while staring at the pigeon. Was she going insane?! Was this real life!? Are other birds speaking!? Liz had no idea as she stared down at the bird in horror.

"Get what? Come on Liz! We're going to be late!" the pigeon said to her, then scampered away.

Liz had no idea what to do and against her better judgment, decided to follow him. Maybe it would lead to some answers about this place.

On the way to this _school_ , Liz observed her surroundings. She saw very few humans, and many speaking birds, leading to even more confusion. Buildings were decayed and birdhouses hung from every tree. It seemed as if the area had been hit by a bomb a long time ago. Things became a little more clear as she looked around. Where ever she was had to have been after a war and these birds must be some side affect of it. That was the only thing that could explain this insanity, or that was what she thought. Eventually the two came upon a Japanese school building and the pigeon dashed inside. The courtyard was filled with nothing but pigeons, doves, and parakeets. Liz was the only human in the entire courtyard. She made her way down the path and cherry blossom petals fell from the trees along the trail that lead to the front door. The pigeon stood at the door and waved his little birdy wings in a gesture to her to speed up. Liz picked up her pace and followed the pigeon into the school and followed all the way to the class room.

"Say um.. what was your name?" asked Liz.

"You don't know!? How do you not know!? We've been friends since I was a hatchling!"

"I'm having a bad day, and I can't really clear my head. I'm sorry friend." Liz said while rubbing the back of her head, and was totally bullshitting him as she tried to get information out of him.

"How could you forget? It's Ryouta, Ryouta Kawara." said the pigeon, giving her a disappointed look.

"Oh! Duh! How the fuck did I forget that?"

"Liz! Language!"

Liz stared at him, not sure if he was joking or if he was serious when the teacher swooped into the room, just to fall asleep. Then a fantail pigeon waddled into the room, displaying his fabulous tail and cleared his throat. With that, the teacher woke up.

"Oh! Everybirdie! We have a new student. Yes. Please introduce yourself?" said the teacher.

" _BITCH_ , I am too fab to introduce myself to these peasant weebs." replied the fantail

"Well that's fucking bullshit. Share with the class birdie boy! Follow the rules." Liz shouted out.

The fantail stared at her, horrified. No one had spoken against him in such a manner before. It caused his little pigeon heart to flutter, but it also enraged him.

"Bitch! Did you just tell me what to do!? No one tells Shirogane Sakuya what to do!" he somehow managed to snap in the z-formation as he sassed at Liz.

"Thanks for telling us your name." Liz said with a smirk.

Shirogane glared at her and headed to his seat. He determined he would get his vengeance, but he would only be able to if Liz chose to visit him. Much later the class bell rang and suddenly Liz felt the strong urge to find the track and field club. She had no idea where she was going, but her feet carried her to the right location somehow. Once there she spotted a dove jumping in pudding.

"FUCK THIS PUDDING!" shrieked the dove, as he stomped on it.

"Dude! Stop. Don't be mean to the pudding."

"THIS PUDDING IS UNWORTHY OF KINDNESS!"

"That's perfectly good pudding! Or.. was before you were dick!"

"I AM NO DICK. IT IS THE PUDDING THAT IS THE DICK. IT HAS DISGRACED JAIMOS WITH IT'S NOT REAL PUDDINGNESS!"

"Dude, dude. Relax. Be nice to the pudding."

With that the dove named Jaimos let out a loud coo and sped off down the track. Liz looked at the ruined pudding. It seemed like it had been normal old store bought pudding, but now it was ground pudding. And that's no good.


End file.
